


Future Perfect

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if that vision wasn't a sign, what was...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2003 Andromeda Uncovered Flashfic project. My challenge was sent in by Bastet: “Pairing/Challenge #1: Beka/Purple Trance tailsex”. It’s exactly 1000 words, including ‘a,’ ‘an,’ and ‘the’- also contains mention of various and sundry possible pairings.
> 
> This takes place sometime pre-Ouroborous, obviously, and the > and italics indicate one of Trance’s visions...

Trance settled into a lotus position, mind already clearing as she chanted the mantra that would drop her into a deep meditative state. It was easier to trace out possible futures that way, and she was less likely to make a mistake due to some unexpected distraction.

Tonight, though, she wasn't interested in maximizing probabilities. Things were at a lull, and already as good as they could get without overbalancing them, which left her free to indulge in one of her most-beloved pleasures...

Opening her eyes, she watched the room fade away to a glowing web of light. Each strand represented a possible future, its relative thickness an outward indication of how likely it was to happen...

Smiling, she traced out several thick strands that seemed to form the web's basic framework. Her friends... The ways in which it could have happened were too many to count, but it had been certain all along that the seven of them would meet. It was only marginally less certain that one or several of them wouldn't survive the work they were trying to do, but that had long ago ceased to bother her as she saw just how good they all were at beating the odds. They would win, one way or another...

Moving on, she traced out several other strands to see what they offered. One offered a glimpse of Dylan and Rommie in a quiet but passionate moment - nice and sturdy, that one - while another showed her a similar quiet moment between Harper and Tyr. A third - spider-silk thin and thus most unlikely - gave her a glimpse of Rommie and Tyr engaged in what could either be combat or foreplay...

She briefly considered strengthening that fragile possibility, but decided against it as she read the other probabilities around it. Instead she turned her attention to a new strand, curious about what new possibility it might hold.

_< <"God, Trance, you're such a tease!" Beka said, laughing. _

_"Oh, I never tease..." Trance answered her, mock earnestly, before kissing her... >>_

Pulling back slightly, Trance studied the strand and the others around it. She was pleased to note that they were all fairly thick, indicating a decent likelihood of happening, while indicating no ill aftereffects - she'd had her eye on Captain Valentine for a while now, but with no real hope that it would lead anywhere.

Curious, and cautiously hopeful, she reached for the strand again at a point slightly forward in time from the last one.

_< <Beka, naked and blindfolded, lifted her hands up against the headboard of the bed, jumping slightly as Trance tied them there with a silk scarf._

_Murmuring soothingly, Trance bent over to kiss her, eliciting a moan as her mouth worked its way down Beka's throat and across her collarbone. She sucked teasingly at one pale pink nipple, and felt her own body respond as Beka arched into the contact with a groan. Time enough for that later, though..._

_With painstaking deliberation, she moved to trail kisses up one of Beka's arms and down the other. Beka tensed under her as she kept going and trailed more kisses down Beka's side and across her hip, hitting every sweet spot she could on the way._

_Then her mouth moved to Beka's inner thigh, and Beka began shifting around and whimpering as Trance covered it, too, with kisses, skipping from one thigh to the other while always stopping just a hair's breadth from her sex._

_"Trance, please..." Beka's husky plea sent a shudder through Trance, and her sharply exhaled breath caused Beka to moan even louder._

_Grinning, Trance decided to see just how long she could draw this out. She moved back up to kiss Beka again, letting her hands roam back to Beka's breasts to toy with already-hard nipples._

_Beka jumped as Trance's tail suddenly began to dart across her torso and stomach, teasingly dipping down near her sex only to move elsewhere at the last moment. Then Trance finally let her tail slide down to graze Beka's clit, and the blonde all but screamed._

_The scream turned into a bizarre combination of sounds no human should be able to make as Trance teasingly dragged the tip of the tail across Beka's sopping entrance, pressing just ever so slightly against it._

_Beka writhed under her as Trance finally slid her tail inside her, sliding it in inch by inch as she felt Beka's sex clench around it._

_Using her tail like this had the advantage of leaving both Trance’s hands and mouth free, and she played it for all it was worth, pushing Beka even closer to the edge by alternating roaming hands and a roaming mouth even as her tail kept up its slow but steady rhythm..._

_Surprisingly, Beka held on for several moments before she started pleading again. Grinning, Trance upped the ante, tail sliding in and out of Beka faster and faster as her mouth worked its way back down Beka’s body._

_Beka actually hissed when Trance’s tongue flicked over her clit, working her way back up to all-but-screaming again as Trance continued licking and sucking in time to the rhythm she set with her tail._

_When it all finally hit her, though, Beka went completely quiet, unable to verbalize anything at all through the wave of orgasms passing over her. >>_

Trance pulled herself back to reality with a jerk, fighting hard to still her breathing and calm her body. If that vision held true, Beka would be more than a match for her in bed - and *that* was a distinct rarity in Trance’s experience...

The thought made her feel strangely like a voyeur for a very long moment, but the fact that she had gotten so caught up in the vision to begin with quickly overshadowed it.

Even with her abilities, she was as prone to ‘what ifs’ as the next person - more so where Beka Valentine was concerned.

But if that vision wasn't a sign, what was...?

 


End file.
